Generally we use suction devices in a car when it is desired to mount an electronic device, like GPS (Global Positioning System) or mobile phone. Since the suction device includes a suction cup that is adhered onto a car windshield and after assembly of an electronic device thereon, the entire assembly may sometimes hinders the viewing sight or vision of a driving person. In addition, the suction cup looses its suction ability as time runs out.
Therefore, most vehicles are provided with CD (compact disk) slots in their car dashboards so that CD player can be installed therein. In other words, the car CD slot serves a flat platform for mounting of a personal electronic device and is generally suitable for a particular configuration only. If the electronic device is mounted on the car windshield in a cantilever manner, the swaying of any parts of the two may hinders the viewing sight of the driving person and eventually leads to falling off from the windshield. Hence, a car CD slot mount that can hold a personal electronic device of any configuration is urgently needed in order to eliminate the problems encountered during use of prior art mounting device in cars.